


这里以外的某个地方

by ReviverSeed



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Einar POV, Farmland, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 托尔芬从农场的岸边绑架了国王（库努特：我是自愿的），可怜的埃纳尔不得不目睹一切
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga), Einar & Canute
Kudos: 6





	这里以外的某个地方

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道背离原作精神，仅仅探讨一下这种可能；希望在这种情况下我推可以摆脱中毒焦虑好好吃饭三 ( 卍 ˘ω˘)卍  
> 以及对被我当工具人的埃纳尔道歉

埃纳尔站在小山坡上，等待着。托尔芬去找忘拿的东西了，夕阳西沉，仍然不见人影。他转过身，向雷夫和他的养子摇摇头，他们从水面上投来担忧的眼神。船已经准备好多时，只差他的朋友上来。随时可以出发。

埃纳尔回到放哨的状态，继续远望着。在夕阳完全落下之前，托尔芬的身影出现在了田野的地平线上。埃纳尔不知道他的朋友身上发生了什么，他披头散发，看起来糟糕极了。

更糟糕的是他身后还有另一个人。

“没时间了，我们先上船。”托尔芬几乎是小跑过来，拍拍他的肩膀，接着超过他，几乎从小山坡跃到了雷夫的船上。

埃纳尔目瞪口呆地看着他反应从未这么果断的朋友，接下来想到自己该问问他带来的这个人是谁。跟在后面的青年赶几步跟上，抬头看了他一眼。埃纳尔快速打量了一下这家伙，黑漆漆的斗篷。他知道托尔芬以前是战士，但从没听说过托尔芬在国王的军队里还有同伴。那双好像在说“要恨就恨吧，我不在乎你的理解”的深蓝色眼睛很快从他身上移走。金色的头发，一张看起来养尊处优的（除了那道伤疤）、从没下过地的脸。埃纳尔的目光落在对方发间不耀眼但镶嵌着宝石的头带上。一个切中要害的猜想从脑海升起来。哦，不。

他给了雷夫他们一个快速的解释。埃纳尔不知道他们是怎样接受了托尔芬惊人的行动，就像他听闻中他们偷渡了通缉中的柯提尔一家返回农场也是惊人的行动；而雷夫对待托尔芬的态度仿佛亲生父亲，父亲总是比想象中更包容孩子。

埃纳尔想自己要不要告诉托尔芬，他忘拿的东西有点太大了。托尔芬，他现在认识的最疯狂的人，从战场上抢走了国王，如同从婚礼上抢走一位新娘。库努特王站在船头，看起来是习惯的位置，只是盯着远去的海岸，仿佛不敢置信他们正在坐上小船离开的事实。埃纳尔不太敢贸然接近对方，尽管他很想把这家伙拎起来揍一拳，而船上不是吵架的地方，托尔芬也不会允许。

托尔芬看起来甚至是已经挨了一顿揍的那个人。如果不处理，明天会更糟，所幸雷夫的儿子从好像什么都拿得出来的木桶里分给他们一点草药。

“为什么要带他上来？”比起国王在想什么，他更担心托尔芬的鼻子有没有断。

“也许还有更好的方法，但是我很笨……唔！”托尔芬后知后觉地在埃纳尔的手掌糊上自己的脸的时候才嘶声了。

托尔芬转眼又精神抖擞地划着桨了，比折断的麦芽更顽强。他拿的桨比他自己都大，埃纳尔总是在这种地方发现他朋友不为人知的力量。而他们的新船员在船上是百分百的废物，帮不上任何忙，除了让船感觉比它看起来更重。现在他们在连夜航行，雷夫是老手，埃纳尔十分惊奇它在黑暗里也能行驶得这么快。

他揉了揉眼睛，结束一个小盹，起来和托尔芬交换。库努特王仍然在船头，黑斗篷把自己裹起来，始终没有睡，也没有与他交谈，只是凝视着墨水一样的海水。托尔芬转身去了那里，蹲下来窃窃私语：

“当心夜里的海水，别掉进去了。”

库努特往里坐了坐，相视无言。沉默有点久，埃纳尔几乎以为托尔芬在那里睡着了，但是国王接下来说：“我很感激你，托尔芬。”

托尔芬发出一些单纯而困惑的声音。他又是埃纳尔认识的最朴实的人了。

“你还记得我们上次见面，你从一片着火的森林里把我带走吗？就像那时。然后你出现了。”

托尔芬含糊了一会儿，显然在认真地回忆。库努特在夜色的黑暗里打量他，像在头盔后打量他。永远在头盔的保护后打量他。

“哪次也好，我不是为你而来的，”托尔芬说，话音未落，也许想到这么说不太近人情，于是加上，“开始的时候。另外，这个给你，公主。”托尔芬把他从行李里掏出来的一件毛皮短披肩扔到对方怀里。埃纳尔让自己不要被噎到。“别在我们被你的军队抓住之前冻死。”

库努特靠在他得到的粗糙毛皮上面依偎了一会儿，像是在考虑，然后重新开口，声音平静，“以国王的名义保证，如果被追上，我保证你们的安全。”

“你还带了什么吗？”

“没有了，剑也折断在海滩上。”

“……”

埃纳尔转过头，没有想他们的背影真他妈像依偎在一起。“我不知道你们原来的关系这么好。”在托尔芬回来的时候，埃纳尔小声地说，希望自己的试探不要听起来太像是对朋友的朋友的嫉妒。

托尔芬微微尴尬地挠着后脑，他的头发现在重新扎起成一个马尾。“呃……其实也没有。”

埃纳尔更加摸不着头脑了。

军队不会追来吗，他担忧地想，那可是国王的军队，开的是战船。但他们始终没有追来。埃纳尔想不到他们做了什么打点，或者根本没有打点。多亏了他们起初从一个方向相反的小港出发，对方想不到他们还有多余的船只，而逃走是一件需要运气的事。

第二天傍晚的时候，他们在沿岸的一处港口停泊。走上陆路，神不知鬼不觉，库努特指示说。有什么必要在自己的领地里偷偷地潜行，连托尔芬都评论了一句。

岸上虽然不是都市，但也有村庄。船上的货物没来得及以三倍的价格卖给农场，但至少他们有一些食物可以生火煮来吃。

埃纳尔端着从村民家借来的饭碗回来，看到托尔芬在处理食材的残渣，而国王在架起来的锅旁边，咕嘟咕嘟地搅拌着勺子。看起来是他找到能做的第一件事。库努特的样子兴致缺缺，但手上的动作很熟练。

肉汤的香味飘到埃纳尔的鼻尖的时候，对方从锅里舀起一小勺，出神地盯着它，好像在犹豫，好像有些太久了。埃纳尔想提醒他。现在是初冬，食物凉得很快，尽管作为奴隶他们早就习惯了吃这些东西。终于，库努特眨了下眼睛，把它送到自己的嘴边，轻轻地啜了一口。

“味道不错，如果能借点香草来就更好了。”

埃纳尔想说不要顺手使唤我，但面前的碗里被盛上的汤汁闻起来是如此香甜，让溢到嘴边的抱怨又咽了下去。热腾腾的，让他想到阿尔涅兹小姐做的晚饭，熏得他有点想哭。他用手背抹一把眼睛，希望这看起来像是长途跋涉的疲倦，然后把属于自己的那只碗递了过去。


End file.
